


Picking Up Henry

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Picking Up Henry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry had been just tired enough to invest in an upgrade to first class to get home. It meant boarding early, getting some sleep and getting off before everyone else. He doesn't try to duck fans often, but today he just wants to find his way to Chris.

Emerging from the jetway, he's surprised to find a suited man standing by holding a sign printed with his last name. He smiles, approaching and cocking his head. "I believe you're looking for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Cavill. Your car is waiting, if you'd care to follow me."

"Lead the way." Henry's cock? It's already standing at attention, but that's nothing compared to the warmth he feels. This has to be Chris's doing. He feels cared for, and he likes it.

Sitting in the backseat, Chris spies Henry the moment he comes out of the airport, following their driver. Hard in an instant, his hands itching to be on his boy, he forces himself to breathe slowly, steadily. All in good time.

Giving the driver a smile and a nod as he opens the door for him, Henry climbs in, his smile switching on to full watt as he sees Chris. Truth be told, he'd _felt_ him before he'd seen him, and the door's barely closed before he's launching himself at Chris, their mouths clashing together.

Sliding his hand into Henry's hair, Chris groans into his mouth, biting at his lips, fully intending to bruise. _Mine._ God. He's never felt possessiveness like this before, the Citadel boys never truly his, never anything he really wanted, but Henry. Henry's another matter completely. His boy. _His._

Henry hisses at the pain but welcomes it, stretching out across Chris, trying to crawl into him. It's been a long bloody week, phone calls and texts notwithstanding and he can't get close enough.

"Get your clothes off," Chris orders, unable to stop touching Henry, his hands _everywhere_. "I need to be inside you right now."

Henry was hoping for that. His hands are moving over his clothes, stripping them off in a rush. "Fuck yes, please, Sir," Henry begs breathlessly, now naked and straddling Chris's lap.

"Are you prepped?" Chris asks, working his jeans open, his cock free.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready," Henry groans, his body so hungry he thinks he might lose his mind.

"Good." It's the only word Chris manages to get out before his mouth is back on Henry's, his hands fitting his cock to his boy's hole before grasping his hips and yanking him down.

Henry's shout is captured in Chris' mouth. Lubed, yes, but Chris is _big_ and the burn sears through Henry like a hot poker. Panting, head pulled back to drop onto Chris's shoulder, he works on relaxing to take him deeper.

"That's it," Chris urges, a low growl. "Let me in."

Another shudder shakes Henry as he lets gravity take over, pushing back to take him deeper, and deeper still. He whimpers softly, dropping his head to Chris's shoulder as his body gives way.

"You feel incredible," Chris breathes, rubbing his thumbs over Henry's hipbones as he lets his boy adjust, his cock throbbing hard inside him. "I missed you so much, boy."

"Me too," Henry whispers, rocking slightly and groaning. "Can I just ride like this all the way home?" he asks with a chuff.

"I wouldn't dream of saying no," Chris responds, pushing up into Henry. Stunned that his boy is back in his arms.

It's so good that, for a moment, Henry's afraid the flash flood of emotion and sensation will result in ... well... an over-spilling of sorts. He chuffs at his internal dialog but just then Chris's cock hits him right where he lives and he cries out, his fingers digging into Chris's shoulders.

"You are so fucking hot," Chris growls, shoving up harder, deeper. He'd wanted to hold on, it had been his intention, but here, now, he doesn't have a hope in hell. He drives in once again and comes, hard, spilling hotly into his boy's ass.

Henry can feel Chris coming apart beneath him. He whines softly. He wants more. He wants Chris to throw him onto the floor of the car and fuck him until he bleeds. "Please," he gasps out.

"Please what?" Chris prompts, still thrusting, still pushing up into his boy.

"Fuck me... hurt me...fuck me until I can't bloody walk! Please, Sir!" Henry growls, meeting every thrust with a drop of his own.

"Kneel on the seat, your ass in the air," Chris orders, determined to stay hard as long as it takes to fuck his boy thoroughly.

Lifting up off of him with a groan and a sense of loss, Henry scrambles to do as he's told. Face down, ass up, he waits as patiently as he can.

Chris had been going to put the cock ring in his bag on Henry but now it goes on himself, snapped tight around his cock and balls. And then he's kneeling behind his boy, shoving back into Henry, hands grasping his hips so hard there's certain to be bruises as he drives into him, setting down an absolutely brutal pace.

Henry cries out again, saying a silent thank you for Citadel and their cars. He's propelled a couple of inches forward on the seat with the first thrust, and he works to sink deeper onto his knees to still the target for Chris. Chris... who is working him harder than he'd ever thought he could take when he was imagining what this would be like.

Chris plunges his cock into Henry, fucking him so hard his teeth ache with it. "You're not getting a hand anywhere near your cock," he grits out. "So if you want to come, you'd better do it with my cock up your ass. Just like this."

The words take a few seconds to penetrate Henry's haze. When they do, he groans, deep and from his gut between the harsh grants that Chris's thrusts are forcing from him. He's not sure that's going to happen, but it feels so good right now he's not sure he cares.

Panting harshly, Chris drapes himself over Henry, sliding a hand into his hair and pulling his head back, using the hold for leverage as he pounds into him even harder, pleasure quickly building again to a boiling point.

Henry is matching Chris pant for pant, the sharp tug to his hair sending shafts of electric pleasure and pain through him. He gasps every time Chris thrusts forward, the angle just right. Impossibly, without a touch to his cock, he begins to feel the build of tight heat in his balls. "I'm... it... I can't..."

"You'd better," Chris growls, the way Henry's body is tightening beneath him pushing him ever closer to the edge again. "Because if you don't before I do, you're going to be shit out of luck."

Crying out, Henry shakes beneath Chris, shooting all over the leather of the seat. He rides it out, trying to stay tight for Chris, his heart pounding in his ears, and subspace pulling him down.

Another few thrusts and Chris is done for, emptying himself into Henry for a second time before finally stilling, his hands gentle on his boy's flanks. "Good, god, that was incredible," he murmurs, shuddering softly as his cock throbs with another aftershock.

Henry nods, head pillowed on his arms, his chest rising and falling as he comes back to himself. His hole is stretched and burning, his body full of cock, and his belly is smeared with his own come. It's fantastic.

Easing out, Chris rights his jeans and sits back on the seat. "Turn around," he says. "Come sit with me."

Henry rests there, just for a moment, before shifting on the seat and curling up next to Chris. He sighs softly, happily, laying against Chris and damn near purring. "Hello, Sir," he murmurs, and a sense of surreal runs through him. Owned. A dream come true.

"Hello." Chris grins, kissing the top of Henry's head. "I missed you," he says, fairly sure he already said it but he doesn't care, it's true, and he wants Henry to know it.

"I didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much, to be honest. I thought of you constantly. As evidenced by the million text messages," Henry says with a chuckle, picking up Chris's hand and playing with his fingers.

"That was great," Chris says, leaning back, simply enjoying Henry's closeness, the way he's touching his hand. "Can you imagine before cellphones? Before computers? What did people do?" He knows, but still, he thinks it would drive him mad.

"They pined," Henry says with a grin. "It's hard enough without you nearby, I can't imagine not being able to just text you when I want to." Chris is so solid. So.... _present_. Henry sighs again, relaxing more than he has all week.

"I thought about taking us straight to Citadel but I'd rather spend tonight at my place. Is that okay with you?" Chris asks, lifting their fingers to his mouth and kissing them.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like that. I love Citadel and what we get up to, but... I just want to be with you, mostly."

"We could spend the whole weekend there if you want," Chris offers, the idea of being at home with Henry suddenly a lot more appealing than the club, regardless of how many toys they might have there. "We can pop over to your house tomorrow to check on things and pick up anything you need?"

"That appeals a whole hell of a lot more than the club, to be honest. Even though we'd mostly be alone, it would feel like there were people around. I've had that all week. I just want you."

Their plans changed, Chris presses the button for the intercom up front and lets the driver know. "Have you ever worn a cage?" he asks thoughtfully when he settles back.

Henry's eyebrow raises. His cock might, too, if he wasn't so currently sated. "No, actually. Not that I can recall, and I assume I'd recall it," he adds with a chuckle.

Chris laughs. "You ever heard of edging?"

Henry tilts his head, searching his vocabulary. "Don't believe that I have, unless you're referring to playing on the edge, but that's not what you mean, is it?"

"No." Chris shakes his head. "Edging is when you push your partner to the edge and keep them there, usually over a prolonged period of time."

"The edge of what? I"m missing something obvious here, aren't I?" Henry answers with a quirk of his lips.

"Of coming," Chris clarifies, chuckling softly. "As in, I put you in a cage and I tease and fuck you for hours on end, and then when I let you out, I still don't let you come. I put you in a cock ring and I stroke you, letting you get right to the point of coming, to the point of tears you want it so badly, and then I pull back, again and again until I finally decide to be merciful, but who knows when that might be..."

Henry considers that for a bit. "Huh," he finally says, smiling. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, actually. But there's only one way to find out. And I believe it's your call, anyway."

"Yeah, it is," Chris nods, the knowledge, the fact of it alone, already making him hard again.


End file.
